Chocolate Parfait
by YagamiShura
Summary: This Valentine, Nico feel that she has to give a special present for Maki. A long-term special present that can joined their loves. But, what will happen if this is their last Valentine ever? This is a One-Shot, so don't expect anything like continuing chapter


**A.N**

**Lalala~ Happy Valentine Day, guys!**

**This is a One-Shot, Valentine theme for ****you. Well, I guessed this is my first fic that coming to celebrate one of the biggest even on Earth. Wait? Did I said anything about Earth?**

**Well, it's not a matter anymore. Anyway, enjoy this chapter as much as you want, like myself *lol***

**Disclaimer : I do not own Love Live! and all of the character on it.**

* * *

**Chocolate Parfait**

"Happy Valentine, everyone!"Nico hear that words everyday now. She's tired already, everyone repeat that word ever and ever again.

"What the hell happen, this is always happening at this exactly 14th February." She muttering something to herself, always repeating that exact words almost three years.

_Ever since that day_.

μμμ

"Nico-chan, you know that valentine is coming right?" A soft, but charismatic voice woke Nico up from her daydreaming.

"Aahh, y—yes, what's wrong, Maki-chan?" Nico turn her head with shocked, respond the sounds that calling over her name.

"So, did you have any plan that day?" Maki asked the girl, but her voice seems unconvinced with her own words.

"Well, actually I didn't have any particular plan. What, did you happen to realize that you want to spend some valentine day with this charming Nico-nii?" Nico smirk her lips, teased the girl.

"W—What? How shameful, of course I only want to asked you that, is that wrong to asked you that? There are no purpose or any hidden meaning with that question." Maki mumbling something in her mouth, trying to cover her own words.

"Really? Then I guess I should say congratulations or something?" Nico keep teasing the redhead.

"What the hell are you going to congratulate? Aahhh, I don't know anymore, you keep teasing me over something that really ridiculous." Maki now look unsatisfied. She really were blushed hard now.

"Hahaha, well I guessed I will going out with you at the valentine day. Well, is that answer satisfied you?" Nico answer the girl's question, after a long teasing conversation.

"Wh-I don't said that I'm going to ask you to accompany me. I just—I just—" Maki stop her conversation, her face turns pretty red, it's colour was the same like her scarlett hair.

"Just what, Maki-chan? Well, you can't keep your tsundere forever, you know. After all, this is just me. What's wrong with going out with me at valentine?" Nico gave a delicate smile to the younger girl.

"Uurrgghh, very well then. I guessed I will going out with you at the valentine day. Don't feel satisfied yet, Nico-chan. I don't feel anything for you." Maki give an answer, only to make the older girl laughed and keep teasing her.

μμμ

**14****th**** February**

Maki wait the older girl in front of the train station. She oftenly turn her eyes to see her wristwatch, get pretty worried every five minutes. When she waited about thirty minutes already, she saw the petite girl run toward her.

"I—I'm sorry I late, Maki-chan." Nico laughed desperately as she coming to the redhead.

"What the hell are you doing? You make me wait for thirty minutes already, what are you doing exactly?" Maki let her rage coming down as she babbling around to the twintail girl.

"Ahaha, I get pretty excited when I pick up my clothes. You can't look bad when someone invite you to a date on valentine, didn't you?" Nico took her ideal pose as she talk to the redhead.

"Whatever, just please move already. I'm tired waiting for you here." Maki sighed, pulled the older girl's hand immediately and leave the train station.

"By the way, where do you want to go, Maki-chan?" Nico asked the younger girl, curious.

"What? Well, I don't have any particular place. So, you can decide where do you want to go, Nico-chan."

"Hmmm, what about we're going to have a little walk to the mountain? We can ride a train, and we can have a beautiful sunset over there. It supposed to be a perfect place for our valentine date." Nico gave a recommendation to the younger girl. Maki nodded in respons, agree with the older girl.

"Sure, but are you bring something that can support our trip to the mountain?" Maki asked Nico back.

"Well, the truth is, I prepare something before I come here, so that's another reason I coming late. We have our preparation, so let's hit some dirt on the mountain, Maki-chan." Nico raised her hands with so much spirits on her face.

"What's going on with your face? It's going on pretty bad, you look so tense when you said that." Maki took a step back from the older girl, she looks afraid when she look Nico with so much tense.

"Eeehhh, I'm so happy that I will climbing the mountain with you. Did I forbid to do such expression?" Nico asked the younger girl.

"A—At least do it when you don't see me. It's make me embarrassed." Maki yelled, her face was turned red, she blushed as she hear the older girl explain her happiness.

"Haahh, what a mood killer." Nico pouted her lips

"Whatever, I do have my own emotions." They keep arguing until they reach the peak of the mountain. Nico turn her heads up and take a beautiful sight in front of her. The mountain was beautiful, enough to make such a romantic view for both of them.

"This is the perfect place for our valentine day, Maki-chan." Nico yelled and hugged the redhead all by reflexes.

"H—Hey, what are you doing all of sudden. Re—release your hand from my body." Maki feels her heart throb so fast, the moment Nico react like that always end up with something that she really didn't understand. _What is this feeling?_ She mutters something to herself.

"Heee, how could you reject my cute huge. Any man in this world will pay million yen to hug me and you just reject it? Is that really bad to be hugged by someone as cute as me?" Nico asked the redhead, but she still keep her teasing to the younger.

"I—It's just really embarrassing. W—We're just going here to see the sunset, right? Please act normal, Nico-chan." Maki felt her sounds feel weak. Her body is shaken and her heads spinning.

"Bubuuu, you always ruined my happiness. What's wrong with you, this is valentine day, you know. Va-Len-Tine! Can you just let your shoulder feel some ease and enjoy our date. Or, did dating me is really that bad for you?" Nico now end her tease to the younger girl and look the girl, sight by sight.

"I—It's not like I hate you or anything, but-this is really embarrassing. I feel something in my heart and I know this is bad. So, I guessed I acted normal by doing such a things." Maki muttered some words.

"Hoho, so the scarlett princess can also feel some embarrassment? That's a new fact, I guessed I will tell the rest of us that you can feel embarrassed." Nico smirk and started to tease the younger.

After about a long argument that keep tossing by each other, they reach the top of the mountain. The perfect view of the sunset welcoming the lovely couple that just reached the top of the mountain.

"T—This is so beautiful, Nico-chan. Can you see it, the sun is really beautiful." Maki give the older girl a delicate smile. She expanded her arms and smile.

"Hehehe, this is my valentine present for you, Maki-chan. Aah, and also one other thing, here." Nico hand over a box to the redhead. Maki feel confused when the girl gave her a present. "Open it up, you silly." Nico ordered the younger girl to open her present.

When Maki look at the bottom of the box, she saw a chocolate cake. It's so beautiful that Maki can't even speak even one word.

"What do you think? Beautiful, isn't it?" Nico take a cute smile as she stare the younger girl near her.

"What a beautiful cake, Nico-chan. And I only prepare you this chocolate." Maki pouted her mouth, feeling unsatisfied as she give her present to the older girl.

"What? What are you talking about? This is the upperclassmen task to give the younger girl a valentine present, so don't complain. After all, this cake is really resemble your face, you both have the same beautiful face." Nico turn her eyes again, staring the younger girl with a slight blushed all over her face.

Maki give the older girl a smile. "So, what's the name of this cake, Nico-chan? I bet you make it all night long, didn't you?" Maki asked the girl.

"This is a chocolate parfait. Just say that this is my long term valentine present for you." Nico answering the younger girl, as she scoop a spoon of cake and give it to the redhead.

"You know, this is really embarrassing when you feeding me like that." Maki felt her face burnt once more. But, she didn't resist the older girl's act and eat the cake.

"You just reject it, or do you want anything more sweet that this cake?" As Nico say that, she pulled her face to the younger girl and joined their lips. Maki felt a little shocked, but Nico play nice and keep a delicate kiss to her junior.

After exchanging kiss, they finally released their lips with a deep breath. "I feel chocolate from your lips. I know it will be a best thing to kiss you after you eat that cake." Nico smile, but this time, the smile she gave turn into something that makes Maki want to hug the older girl, full of warmth and love.

"I guessed you should said something to me after you steal my first kiss, Nico-chan."

"Hahaha, well—then I will granted your wish. Do you want to—" Nico's speech cut out when she heard someone yelled at them.

"You there, give all money that you brought and I will leave you peacefully!" A sound of a harsh man shocked their romantic moment. When they turn their heads around, a guy stand in front of them.

"W—What do you want from us?" Feel shocked and scared, Nico asked the man in front of them.

"Me, what I want its nothing of your concern. Just give everything that you've got to me and I will leave your peaceful live." The man barked as he speaks to the girls.

"Easy, old man. I know you want our money. We will give everything you need so please put your knife down." Maki trying to calm the situation they've got. Nico is shocked and hiding her body behind the redhead, grasped her clothes strongely.

"Don't you dare speak anything to me. All I want is your money. Just give it without anymore voice! I warned you, this girl in my hand was very sharp, she can cut everything, even your beautiful scarlett hair."

"I—I already told you, we're going to give you everything. So can you please—" Maki's voice were cut when she feel something from her stomach. The guy is exactly in front of her, stab her with his knife.

"I already told you to shut your fucking mouth, didn't I?" The guy took Maki's handbag and run from the evidence, vanished in the middle of the forest. Maki felt her legs loose it's strength and she fell to the ground. Lots of blood coming from her stomach, she cannot feel anything.

Nico cannot speak any words. Her heads feels so blanked as she see her own lover's on the ground, trying to breath so desperately. "A—Are you okay, Maki-chan?" She collects some braveness and asked the younger girl.

Maki can only see some vivid looks from her beloved upperclassmen. She collect her voice and speak some words. "Aahh—I'm okay, Nico-chan. Please, don't worry about me. I only feel tired." Maki was trying to convince the older girl, but her body cannot tell any lies. She lost too much blood.

Nico was try her best to prevent her cry in front of the girl who protected her from the burglar. "Y—You did a bravest thing I've ever seen, Maki-chan. You know that I was scared, right. You did right-" Her voice was cut by her tears. She can't hold her own tears and started to cry.

"Don't cry, Nico-chan. I—I still here, I can still hear your voice. So, c-can you please continue your words that you want to told me before?" With a weak voice, Maki is trying to stay strong.

"Wh—What are you talking about in this kind of situation. I don't want to speak that to you. At least not now, I will bring you to the nearest hospital downstairs." Nico yelled, reject the fact that Maki seems can't be saved anymore.

"Ha-ha, don't ever do it, Nico-chan. I don't want you to leave me here alone. At least, please do me this favor, please continue your words back then." Maki insist that she has to hear the words from the older girl.

With her sobbing, Nico try to collect another braveness. She put a deep breath. "Well, I will granted your wish. Do-do you want to be my girlfriend?" Nico can't hold her tears anymore. She's crying out loud, she hugged the younger's body as it's become weaker and weaker.

"Aaahh, thanks for saying that to me. Also, can you kiss me once more? I really like kissing you. And, my answer is _**yes**_, Nico-chan." Nico still crying when she pulled her face down so they can joint their lips. As they joint, Nico can feel that this time, it's not a chocolate taste anymore that she felt, but a blood's taste. Nico can't stop her crying as she kissed the younger girl. The kiss was weak, yet it's feels so strong and sad.

"I'm sorry I always tell a bad things about you, Nico-chan. Now that I feel really tired, I guessed I'm going to take a nap." Maki closed her eyes down. Her face looks pretty happy in her sleep. But this time, this is her eternal sleep.

μμμ

**Present Day**

Nico really hate valentine. She really hate it, she begged that valentine's doesn't even exist in this world.

"This is three years already, Nico-chan. You can forget what happened three years ago, let her go with peace. Why are you so persistent over something that already gone?" Eli is trying to convince her.

Nico stand from her seats, turn her eyes and see the blonde in front of her. "You guys can't even understand being in my place. Look at you, you all turned older and older, and Maki? What happened with Maki? You weren't there when she's died. How could you said that I should forgot her?" She yelled, her eyes started to get wet as she spoke.

Yes, Nishikino Maki is dead. She died when she protected the girl she loved from the burglar. The police arrested that man already, but Nico still feel that this is all her fault. She brought Maki to that mountain, so she really feel guilty.

"I hope you still here, Maki-chan. I hope you still convince me, ease me up with your smile, calm my heart with your beautiful voice. But, I guessed that's all, right? You weren't here today, you are gone forever, and this is all my fault." Almost every valentine, she came to exactly the same place, repeat the same words, and leaving the same item under the ground that full of rock.

**Nishikino Maki (1998-2015)**

_**This is a Chocolate Parfait for you**_.

After she's done with her routine, she will leave the tomb with a wet eye.

"I hope you will get some peace in the heaven, Maki-chan. You know that I will always love you."

**END**

* * *

**Huaaaa, I cried! I cried a lot. What the hell happen with this ending?! Well, I guessed I ****can't said that since this is the story I make.**

**But, seriously guys, I cried when I write this story. I bet you guys feel the same as me. All hailed Angst and all of the rest of a sad story!**

**This is my second-time sad story, so don't feel tired to read my story ^^**

**See you on the next story, not this of course. And, please give me some reviews, to evaluate my story and makes me develop when making another stories.**


End file.
